jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Le vélo
Koude kersenlippen 1. In St. Python kwamen de renners langs als een bemodderde zwerm bijen, samen- geklonterd om de koningin. De brutaalsten schreeuwden opdrachten rond. De hemel stond naar regen. We applaudisseerden. Op weg naar St. Quentin rustten ze uit. Aten wat, praatten wat. Sommigen stapten af om een achterwiel te inspecteren of in de berm even te pissen en te dollen. Bij de aankomst in Compiègne werd er door vier of vijf man gesprint, de rest reed uit en bleef daarna nog lang met lege ogen in het publiek staan. In de verte werd de winnaar op de mond gekust door glimlachende meisjes. 2. Geen lang leven hebben de wielrenners. al rijden ze als engelen door het land, de pedalen als vleugels aan de voeten, geen lang leven hebben de wielrenners. Al rijden ze als de wind langs de wegen (we klappen enthousiast wanneer we ze voorbij zien flitsen en roepen hun nummer; ze kijken om en lachen hun tanden bloot) - aan het eind, aan de finish kussen hen de meisjes met ijskoude lippen, met de koude kersenlippen van de dood. TdF 1980, gewonnen door Joop Zoetemelk. De winnaar van de zesde etappe, Lille-Compiègne, was Jean-Louis Gauthier. De koningin was op dat moment Rudy Pevenage - die op 15 juni 2016 60 wordt. De echte grote man was Bernard Hinault, die al drie etappes gewonnen had. Met suizende banden In de Alpes Maritimes staken windvlagen op van demarrages en tegendemarrages, en ontlaadden zich kortstondige buien van irritatie. Maar toen brak er een bleke zon door. Op het asfalt tekent zich een koud gewemel van schaduwen af. De eerste haarspeldbochten openen zich. De remmen piepen, renners gaan op pedalen staan en duiken schreeuwend de steile piste af, naar waar beneden, ver weg, ver weg, eeuwige lente heerst en het bleekblauwe nirwana van de zee. * (Met suizende banden, en derailleurs die onheilspellend ratelen en tikken, langs muren van mediterrane tuinen vol wanstaltige vruchten, tot ze over de promenade stromen. Wandelaars, leunend op stokken, kijken ongelovig hoe ze de zee in waden, schreeuwend, dringend, en met de fietsen hoog boven hun hoofden.) Parijs-Nice 1988 werd gewonnen door Sean Kelly, die ook de slotetappe op zijn naam bracht. Ronan Pensec werd tweede op 8 seconden. Klinkende munt Tdf 2009 Tussen de dramaverslaafden van het peloton stuurt hij met één hand en hij plukt verstrooid aan zijn neus. Drama kan hij missen als kiespijn, denkt hij, en van de zouteloze grappen van de andere ploegen verstaat hij geen woord. Lance Armstrong. Van het lawaaiige licht van de ochtend tot de benauwdheid van de middag, de hele dag, tot het naspel, wanneer hij, als klinkende munt, tussen de kisten reserveonderdelen, officials te woord staat en shit-journalisten. Giro Fuggitivi Even staan ze op de pedalen, en kijken wenkbrauwfronsend om zich heen, maar er beweegt zich niets, ze zijn alleen met zon en wind, het peloton heeft geen belangstelling. Ze schreeuwen iets, ze schudden het hoofd, dan buigen ze zich weer over het stuur, en werken zich gelaten door een wirwar heen van verlaten straten. Wildvreemden Op vijftig kilometer voor de finish. Ze stromen over het ei van een rotonde en ze verspreiden zich als een vlucht kraanvogels tussen de huizen. Er zijn honderden mensen op de been, met kranten zwaaiend, en met tasjes eten. Maar de renners willen er niets van weten. Ze staren als wildvreemden om zich heen. Caserta Wielrenners in een uitgestorven landschap. Langs parken en fonteinen. Het paleis erachter, doet zich ternauwernood open of ze glippen al glimlachend naar binnen. Hier zijn ze thuis. De toeclips klikken los, ze slingeren hun fiets op het parket, en lopen rond met stijve benen tussen de rococo-spiegels en tussen het tot op de draad versleten meubilair. Giro d’Italia 2014 Trente ans après Dertig jaar later is Hinault nog steeds beleefd neerbuigend tegen Nederlanders. Beseffen ze wel dat hij ze in ‘80 een Tour cadeau gedaan heeft? Interviewers lachen verlegen, ze weten het niet meer en bovendien, ze zijn te zeer zijn fan, ze zijn te zeer onder de indruk van dat lef, die zware wenkbrauwen, dat Frans. In werkelijkheid gaf Bernard Hinault in 1980 in de twaalfde etappe op met een knieblessure. Hoe, waar, wanneer, met wie Vlaggen en wimpels boven Yorkshire Moors, de kijkers staan te schreeuwen en te dringen. De renners zien het niet, verwikkeld als ze altijd zijn in hun berekeningen. Hoe ver nog? En hoe zijn de wegen? Waar de hellingen, welke categorie? Het koersboek staat hun nog maar vaag voor ogen. Is er een aanval mogelijk? Wanneer? Omgeven door de geur en kleur van het publiek kijken ze grimmig op hun stuur, waar hun wattages en hun hartslag en hun bloeddruk digitaal staan aangegeven. Waar slapen ze vanavond? En met wie? Tour de France 2014 Was dat de finish Clásica San Sebastián. Je kijkt, als de verbinding weer verbroken is, in arren moede naar wat flarden Tour. Dan is er beeld. De vaste camera laat de finale zien. De koers loopt met een sisser af. Je ziet hoe Adam Yates telefonerend over de meet komt. Was dat de finish? Hier? Wint hij de koers? Hoofdschuddend rijdt hij uit. Kort achter hem de achtervolgers, kwaad over hun stuur gebogen, grimmig, gefrustreerd, doodmoe. Gestalten. Wie? Wat doet het er nog toe. 2015. Wat onder andere verborgen bleef was dat een motor koploper Greg van Avermaet van de weg reed. Bauke Mollema won in 2016 Op de Izoard Voor de camera van NPO1: El Pistolero groet Molléma. Zijn pikzwarte glimlach flitst als vanouds: Contador, voor de camera is hij nog steeds bliksemsnel. (Zo mooi: Molléma. Met een kleine verschuiving van de klemtoon toverde hij hem omhoog, weg van het zweten en stampen, weg van de regenachtige wegen van Groningen, bemodderd na de oogst: Molléma, een groot kampioen, een onvergankelijke ster aan het Spaans firmament, Bauke Molléma.) TdF 2017, na een mislukte aanval in etappe 18 Spaans spreekt iedereen Vuelta a España, 3-9-2017 Spervuur Een spervuur van bidons en lege blikjes boven het peloton, en boos geschreeuw in alle talen, maar voorlopig niemand die weg weet te sluipen uit deze lawaaiige bende, weg weet te blijven. Roofvogels bidden stoïcijns boven de strogele vlakte. Tekens Met tientallen staan ze te plassen op een industrieterrein in Zuid-Spanje: een duidelijk teken, het peloton heeft zich erbij neergelegd. Zwarte engelen aan de horizon. Een kleine kopgroep, en nog een. Ze manoeuvreren tussen cipressen en cipressen, Granada in, Granada uit. Hoog op een toren staan mensen te juichen, te dansen, onzeker, blij dat ze toch nog gezien zijn Geen ijs, geen frites Trentin, met een handgebaar jaagt hij een Movistarrenner weg van het raam van zijn ploegleiderswagen. ‘Geef mij ook, ik heb dorst.’ ‘De camera kijkt, ik wil drinken.’ Een Movistarrenner bij de ploegleider van Quickstep. Geen ijs, geen frites voor wielrenners. Eerder won hier Chris Horner van wie sindsdien nooit meer iemand heeft gehoord. Spaans spreekt iedereen De renners slalommen door de straten. De huizen zijn nieuw: muurtjes en schuurtjes van keramische baksteen, overal steigers en de kozijnen staan in de grondverf. Uilenkasten en bijenlinten en gevelbegroeiing voor beginners ontbreken nog even en het is zondag: de bouwvakkers werken niet, en de straten zijn leeg. Maar het welvaartspeil is hoog. En de communicatie verloopt soepel, want Spaans spreekt iedereen. L’ennui du Tour de France TdF 2018 Business case Etappe 4. Diep onder de spits van de kerk van St. Lyphard kronkelt het peloton. Valpartijen met bloedige schaafwonden, truitjes aan flarden, fietsen vernield van pure verveling. Parijs is nog ver. Eenzaamheid tussen Fougères en Chartres Vanuit de helikopter lijken ze op kevertjes met kakelbonte schilden die tussen okergele korenvelden en de percelen hakhout hun weg vinden. Chartres? Chartres zijn ze allang vergeten. Terwijl ze gelletjes en repen eten, weten ze niet eens meer hoe ze heten. (Zelf waren we in april in Chartres.) Een ogenblik van onoplettendheid Plotseling zat hij achter op het peloton en zelfs dat niet. De kraaien in het gele veld vlogen moeizaam omhoog en klapwiekten lui om hem heen. Elke pedaalslag is er hem een te veel. Elke ademhaling doet pijn. Finale Alles is net als ieder jaar. De gordijnen gaan dicht en de kist wordt gesloten. Regenbuien hullen de straten van Parijs in dichte sluiers. Rubberlaarzen. Stoepgoten waar stukken papier in drijven, als opgaven van gemiste examens. Autosleutels die om donkere vingers draaien. En overal staan renners die rollen verdelen voor de eerste criteriums van morgenavond. Deze voorspelling kwam niet uit. Het was in Parijs dit jaar goed weer . IJskoud Er hangt geen oog aan de draadjes bloed die over zijn wang lopen dus Lawson Craddock, tongue in cheek, rijdt achteraan het peloton ijskoud door tot de finish – waar geen meisjes hem de mond dicht kussen, geen publiek juicht, er is zelfs geen helper met een natte doek, geen monteur die zijn fiets aanpakt, die hem steunt als hij rillend naar de bus loopt. TdF 2018, etappe 1. 13 is Craddocks rugnummer. Aan de finish verliest hij 8.00. Hij moet nog naar het ziekenhuis voor foto’s. Zien we hem morgen terug? Ja, hij heeft de tour – weliswaar als lanterne rouge – uitgereden. Zijn doorbraak kwam in 2019. Met petjes van Het Nieuwsblad Omloop 2019, 16.15 Van de parkeerplaats door het bos omhoog, door dorre bladeren en modder naar de top van Geraardsbergen. Daar kijken we argwanend om ons heen. De VRT is al gearriveerd: er staren microfoons, met bont gevoerd, de kant op waar ze de renners verwachten; en de kapel steekt boven alles uit. Op de met schijnkasseien geplaveide paden en paadjes klitten jongemannen die naar elkaar schreeuwen met koude koppen. Zelfs in dit lieflijk landschap tiert de wrok. Maar om kwart over vier slaat vier de klok. Verderop in de verte gaat gejuich op dat snel nadert. Bier klotst uit de bekers. De wolken waaien weg. De lucht trekt blauw. Waar zit de Lampaert? Fel tegen de hekken! Voor niets schreeuwen ze zich de kelen rauw. Anus Giro d’Italia 2019, etappe 3. De duomo van Grosseto in stof gehuld. De renners voeren hun strategische steekspelen uit. Vooraan: een breed front van mannen die elkaar observeren. Binnenin rusten ze. Ontspannen praten met vreemde talen. Achteraan: zo nu en dan glipt er een uit de anus van het peloton. Doodmoe. Of om bidon te halen. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Systemen